soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siobhan McKenna
Siobhan Mary Francis Spencer (née McKenna) is a fictional character on the popular daytime American soap opera General Hospital. The character has been portrayed by Erin Chambers since September 15, 2010. She began on a recurring status and was updated to a contract status in January 2011. =Character History= Background Siobhan Mary Francis McKenna was born in Dublin, Ireland to Thomas McKenna and Shannon O'Reily. She has two sisters, Megan & Fiona McKenna. Her birthday is September 24, 1983 according to her and Lucky's marriage certificate which appeared on-screen on May 6, 2011. Storylines Arrival and Lucky Spencer Because Lucky Spencer was a dead ringer for a deceased Irish terrorist named Ronan O'Reilly, he accepted an assignment from Interpol to infiltrate the organization of an infamous crime lord known as the Balkan, whom Ronan had worked for. Lucky was making inquiries at a local Irish pub when a redheaded spitfire named Siobhan accused him of killing her boyfriend. To protect his cover, Lucky told Siobhan he had found God and had reformed. Lulu and Dante, thinking Lucky was in Ireland to track down Luke, followed Lucky there. When Lucky explained his mission to Lulu and Dante, Siobhan overheard, and his cover was blown. After Lucky was arrested by the Irish police for killing two of the Balkan's henchmen, Luke, dressed as a priest, visited Lucky in jail and advised his son that the best way to neutralize an angry woman was to romance her. Lucky took his Dad's advice and passionately kissed Siobhan. Siobhan reacted by slapping him. The Balkan's henchmen spotted Siobhan hiding and tried to drag her off, but Lucky convinced them that she was his partner in crime. When Lucky was injured in an altercation, Siobhan took care of him, and they grew closer and had sex. The Balkan ordered "Ronan" to kidnap Brenda Barrett. When Lucky found out that Brenda was in Port Charles, Siobhan asked him to take her with him. Because the Balkan had ordered Siobhan killed, Lucky agreed. Lucky asked Nikolas to let Siobhan stay at Wyndemere while he searched for Brenda. When Siobhan wandered out onto the grounds, she was captured by the Balkan's henchmen. Soon after, Lucky received an email with a photograph of Siobhan tied to a chair. The Balkan tried to make a deal to trade Siobhan for Brenda, and Brenda agreed to be the bait. Siobhan was freed and, when questioned, she told Lucky that she thought she'd heard one of her captors say the name Jack. Lucky was surprised to find Siobhan packing to go back to Ireland. Siobhan agreed to stay on the condition that she pay her own way, and she got a job waitressing at Jake's. She was determined to maintain her independence and called Lucky on his need to protect her. Both Elizabeth and Lulu were skeptical about Siobhan and Lucky's budding relationship. Edward Quartermaine, however, was charmed when Lucky took Siobhan to Thanksgiving dinner. When Interpol contacted Lucky with a new assignment as Ronan O'Reilly, Lucky headed for New York City. He was surprised to find that Siobhan had followed him. She convinced him to use her as a decoy so that Lucky could get access to Ronan's safe deposit box. Back in Port Charles, Siobhan enlisted Nikolas' help in trying to get Lucky off the Balkan's case. She also questioned Jax about Jerry Jacks because Lucky thought Jerry might be the Balkan. Coincidentally, Siobhan was on the docks when Jerry fell into the water and seemingly drowned. When Jason questioned Siobhan about the incident, he was suspicious about her version of the events. Lucky offered to give up a double shift so he could take Siobhan to hear a band and was surprised when she told him she had other plans. He told Siobhan that a while back he had caught her in a lie. He had received a call from her sister Fiona, who was worried because she hadn't heard from Siobhan, when Siobhan had told Lucky she had just talked to her sister. Siobhan wanted to let it go but Lucky wasn't okay with that. Siobhan covered and told Lucky that an old boyfriend had been calling and was determined to see her. She had been trying to discourage him, but if she didn't talk to him that night, she was afraid he might do something desperate. Siobhan told Lucky that the reason she'd lied was because she wanted to keep her old life far away from her new one. Siobhan went to Diane's office to discuss her immigration status and found Theo Hoffman at Diane's desk. She needed to renew her tourist visa. Theo offered to take her case pro bono, but his probing questions set her on edge. When Lucky arrived at Diane's office, he was surprised to see Siobhan conferring with Theo and questioned her about why she was meeting with Brenda's attorney. Theo explained his expertise in immigration law but said that there was little he could do about Siobhan's tourist visa. He surprised them both when he suggested Siobhan marry Lucky as a way to get her green card. Lucky thought that was not such a bad idea. The Balkan summoned Siobhan to a confession booth at a church and told her that he was disappointed in her job performance. He complained that the flow of information had been very slow. Siobhan claimed that she had nothing to report because Lucky and his friends hadn't made any progress in finding him. The Balkan wanted to know if they believed Jerry Jacks was the Balkan. Siobhan didn't think so. It was a little too convenient that she gave them the name Jack and then witnessed Jerry's demise. Since then, she'd had to work overtime to keep Lucky's trust. The Balkan warned her if she failed in her mission, the consequences would be dire. To prove his point, the Balkan showed Siobhan a picture of her sister, Fiona, gagged and tied to a chair. Marriage to Lucky Once her sister was rescued and the Balkan threat was diffused, Lucky offered to marry her to keep her in the country. However, news of the death of Lucky's son Jake prevented them from marrying. The two rushed to the hospital and Jake dies. Siobhan and Lucky continue with their marriage and Siobhan learns before Lucky of Aiden’s true paternity. After, Lucky sets the Spencer Home on fire, Siobhan worries he is inside and goes in after him. During surgery to save Siobhan, Elizabeth Webber makes a mistake putting Siobhan in a coma. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family